OS timeline
There are several alternative official timelines introduced throughout the series, due to placement of events varying between sources. Here are a few examples (none of these should be considered more or less authorative than any other version of the timeline). Official Timelines *Companion timeline (timeline based primarily off of the dates mentioned in the companion) *KQ4 Timeline (timeline that utilizes alternate KQ4 manual dates) Note there are a few inconsistencies between the various sources on the placement of certain events, so there is no single cohesive timeline. There are actually at least two or three possible official timelines based on the various sources. These include variant references to time between the KQ Companion/KQ2 prologue story, KQ4 manual, and various references in official KQ hintbooks. Each timeline is based off of references to periods of time between events, given in the official games, official books, official manuals, and official strategy guides. GC standing for Graham's Coronation. This dating system was chosen to represent the dating due to a couple of sources that based the amount of time that passed off anniversary of when King Graham became king. KQ2, KQ4, and KQ6 manuals/hintguides make reference to such anniversaries. King's Quest Timeline The timeline below is a list of all dates made in official sources, including inconsistent dates. Note, it will be a bit confusing, as the same event may be listed more than once. Daventry Time *C. 10,000 BGC :A major event causes the fairies of the Old Wood to grieve. They would not grieve again for another 10,000 years. *Over 2000 BGC :The kingdom of Daventry is formed. *C. 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. The Ancient Ones were already legend when people first withdrew from the Other World, and were the precursors of the Winged Ones The priestesses of the ancient kingdom of Aegypt dug the Crypt in Tamir to hide the Pandora's Box and place a mummy inside to guard it. Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia.2 Daventry is founded, the Ancient Well is first used. *C. 997 BGC :The priestesses from ancient Aegypt withdrew to world of Daventry and built the crypt for a mummy in Tamir. *C. 880 BGC :Entomon Wilson creates the Wandering Weevils. *792 BGC :The Wandering Weevils involved in the destruction of Sideria. *c. 520 BGC :The approximate date when Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *500 BGC :Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils ate all the plantlife in the Vale of Obscurity forcing the Ice Fairies to move to coast of the Sea of Barnacles. :During this century, Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *475 BGC :The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again). *C. 420 BGC :Daventry loses the harvest to an early autumn rain. *C. 394 BGC :An earlier Castle of the Crown was built. It was a large and drafty castle and served as the seat of the royal family for over 300 years. *C. 220 BGC :The nobles of Daventry obtained the Magic Mirror between 400 BGC and 220 BGC. It foretells the future and shows what goes on in distant lands. *120 BGC :The Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils. *C. 94 BGC :King Aliphid builds the current Castle of the Crown to replace the old drafty one, to have a healthier home for his wife Queen Astar.Derek Karlavaegen wrote in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles that the new castle was built 100 years before. *C. 77 BGC :The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Death Bogs of Tamir. *C. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. :The last time Bump-on-the-Log moved from his current position. *58 BGC :Master Rokaill is born in Daventry. *20 BGC :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. *19 BGC :The future King Graham is born in Daventry to the family of Sir Hereward in late spring. *10 BGC Little Red Riding Hood is born in Kolyma. *8 BGC :Graham has his 11th birthday during the late spring. :Around this time, the evil wizard Karn Megiddo begins work on his great spell. *0 GC :Having just turned nineteen, Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost in late spring. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham is coronated to the throne. *1 GC King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Soon after Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha. On the first day there, Graham opens the first door. On the second day, Graham opens the 2nd and 3rd doors and reaches the Crystal Tower, where he saves Valanice. They are married in Kolyma afterwards. The bridge is repaired, before heading home, Valanice and Graham cross the bridge head head back to the enchanted isle, help free the lion, taking it back to its jungle home. After a long voyage they return home. The day following there return, prime minister gerwain writes the court chronicle of there adventure, and wishes them a long marriage, with many heirs (the above chronology appears in the KQ2 manual, and King's Quest companion). *2 GC :King Graham continues to look for a queen, but doesn't have any luck (this follows the KQ4 manual). :Hesthia, Rosella's childhood friend is born Daventry. *3 GC :William, son of Oswold is born in Daventry in the early spring. :Graham sees the image of Valanice in the Magic Mirror, not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (thus late spring/early summer). He travelled to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha and marry her. *5 GC :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *6 GC :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. Manannan appeared and cast a spell on the group, and kidnaped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *7 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their second birthday. :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. *10 GC :Abdul Alhazred travels to the Land of the Green Isles, and becomes the Vizier. *11 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their sixth birthday. :Around this time, Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell. *12 GC :Rosella and Alexander-Gwydion have their seventh birthday. *13 GC :William, Son of Osvold, has his tenth birthday in early spring. :Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their eighth birthday. *18 GC :Benjamin was born to Hesthia during the spring. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their thirteenth birthday. *19 GC :Betony was born to Hesthia. *20 GC :Nearing her fifteenth birthday, Rosella, decides that she wants to run the kingdom while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a sworm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, before her parents get home. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their fifteenth birthday. *22 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their seventeenth birthday. :This is the last year Gwydion works for Manannan. *23 GC :As Gwydion neared his 18th birthday, knowing that Manannan would soon kill him, he set a plan into motion to defeat the wizard and escape.Narrator (KQ3): "Gwydion is a lonely lad of seventeen..." During the summer he traveled the lands of Llewdor, and learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a long voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together.About KQV (KQ5): "Twenty years have passed..."(since KQ2)"...and King Graham and Queen Valanice have twin, teenaged children, Alexander and Rosella..." :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on fourty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :Around this time, Alexander met the wizard Morowyn in Daventry, and learned about the spell the wizard had cast upon himself to stay alive. :Cassima is kidnapped by Mordack a friend of the Vizier Alhazred, and taken to his island, in hopes she will decide to wed him. *24 GC :Alexander returns from journeying abroad. The Large Oak Tree near castle daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. He had visited Morowyn 9 months before. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. :Alexander visits Morowyn, Cyril, and Princess Lydia. :Six months later, Alexander travels to the Land of the Green Isles to save Princess Cassima (as stated in KQ6). :Alexander and Rosella have their nineteenth birthday. *25 GC :Daventry celebrates the 25 year anniversary of fourty four year old Graham's reign. :Soon after Alexander heads to Green Isles to rescue Cassima. He saved her and his family were at his wedding. Alexander was 19 (according to KQ6 Hintbook, and the King's Quest Companion). :Alexander and Cassima began traveling from the Green Isles by ship to visit the Royal Family of Daventry. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. *524 GC :The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. Significant Historical Events with Unknown Dates Before 2000 BGC *The Old Wood grows in Serenia. *The fairies move into the Old Wood. *Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia. *Daventry is founded thousands of years before KQ1. It was founded long after the creation of the Old Wood. It has shared a number of good and bad kings over the thousands of years of its existence.King's Quest 4 Manual, 2 Before 0 GC *Rosella's Great-Grandfather, Graham's father successfully defeated the Dragon of Herenna.Hoyle I *Some time before KQ1, Edward chooses Graham as his potential heir, making the still living Sir Hereward proud of his son.Hoyle I Few Years After 25 GC *The events of Mask of Eternity occur within a few years after KQ7. Graham is still alive, but older, and white-haired.I’m sure we had this conversation. Since Graham is still around, it can’t be too long of a period of time, but I don’t think we ever gave it an exact time frame – I think we merely discussed it in terms of “Graham is now old.”-Mark Seibert, March 11, 2006. "Well, Graham seems to be putting on the years, but is certainly not ancient yet. So it must be within only a few as he would otherwise be much older."-Mark Seibert, July 7, 2010 Eldritch Time *Date Unknown :The Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground have been keepers of the volcano for one hundred generations. *1000 BPB :The Rock Spirit, Feldspar begins slumbering for a millenium.Attis:"He has been slumbering for the past millenium, and no one has tried to wake him. *130 BPB :Two children die in Etheria becoming Ghoul Kids. *0 PB :Rosella and Valanice save Eldritch and Etheria from destruction and defeat Malicia. *1000 PB :Malicia had intended to trap Rosella and Otar underground for a thousand years. Other World/Earth Time In King's Quest Companion, many of these dates represent grave stones brought over from the Other World. In Roberta's view these were apparently intended to be dates within the King's Quest Universe itself, which was meant to be Earth. *60 Million Years Amber is formed. *999-1003 Pope Sylvester rules the Vatican.KQC2E, pg *1300s :Gypsies first appear in EuropeKQC2E, 473. *1400s :In early 15th century, the physician Paracelsus gave the gnomes their name and differentiated them from dwarfs.KQC2E, 470 *1499-1598 :The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 :The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) :The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 :The life of Lord Coningsby. *1564-1616 :The life of William Shakespeare.KQC2E, pg *1575-1629 :The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 :The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 :The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 :The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. *1897: :Bram Stoker writes a novel about Count Dracula, believed to be based on the madman by the name of Vlad the Impaler.KQC2E, 458 *1980-1998 :Peter Spear, Roberta Williams, and others receive dreams and messages from the world of Daventry. The King's Quest series of computer and video games are based on these messages and dreams. In time the great dreamer, Roberta Williams begins to affect the reality of Daventry causing changes in the world. *1984: :In late 1984, Peter Spear was working as a writer and producer for a television station in San Francisco. He first had a chance to talk to John Williams (head of marketing at Sierra) about a new game about to be published. He traveled to Ethiopia, and when he returned the game, "King's Quest" (plain vanilla King's Quest, not King's Quest 1, not Quest for the Crown was waiting for him).KQC2E, xix *1988 :In late 1988, Peter Spear airs a segment on Roberta Williams *1989 :In January,Peter Spear met Roberta Williams in Las Vegas and interviewed her a few months later. Roberta talked about the land of her creation. She secretly hinted to Peter Spear that Daventry was a reality, a universe, that really existed. Short time later, Peter Spear began receiving electronic mail from Daventry.KQC2E, xx, xxi, xxiii *1990 :Sierra releases a new and graphically improved King's Quest I. It contained "creative license" that changed elements of the game world, that did not reflect the "real world of Daventry". It was a second "game reality".KQC3E, xv-xvi Notes GC and BGC are unofficial designations for the dates starting with KQ1, and references to events before KQ1. BPB stands for Before Princeless Bride, and designates different calender used in Eldritch do to time flowing at a different rate than in the world of Daventry. It should also be noted that these are mainly approximate dates, since there is no way to know specific years or the months that events took place in. There are only references to how much time passes between each event, and a few references to which season the event took place during. Tombstones in KQ4 give specific years and dates as well. However, according to the King's Quest Companion these are said to be graves from the Other World (Earth), and therefore do not correspond to dates within the world of Daventry itself (at least from King's Quest Companion perspective). From the alternative perspective that KQ is set in Earth's past these may very well represent internal dates within the KQ universe. Several references including alluded to in KQ3, the manual for KQ4 (and possibly the Companion, and the The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry suggest that the terrible three-headed dragon and other disasters struck Daventry within same year that Alexander was kidnapped and magic mirror went dark (which went dark on the night of his kidnapping). This suggests that 16-18 maidens were sacrificed. The King's Quest novels instead seem to suggest, that the Dragon attacks and disasters started over 15 years after the kidnapping. Category:Timelines